SHORTFIC SEVENTEEN COUPLE
by kwonhosh
Summary: SEVENTEEN COUPLE SHORTFIC. BL. Yaoi. Meanie Jungcheol Jihan Wooshi/Soonhoon Junhao Verkwan Soonseok etc
1. Chapter 1

SHORTFIC  
Woozi x Hoshi  
Seventeen Couple

by Kwonhosh

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Scoups, Woozi, dan Hoshi baru saja selesai mengadakan rapat kecil. Karena mereka adalah leader dari masing-masing unit, banyak yang mereka bahas untuk comeback pertama mereka.

"Baiklah kalau sudah selesai, tolong kunci pintu. Aku duluan" ucap scoups.

"Baiklah" disahut oleh Woozi dan Hoshi.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Hoshi dan Woozi hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan aku mau tidur" ucap Woozi bangun dari duduknya. Namun Hoshi menahan Woozi dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku ada" ucap hoshi. Woozi lalu kembali duduk. Wajah Hoshi terlihat tegang.

"Ya! Kenapa tegang seperti itu, apa yang ingin kau katakan. Bicara saja" ucap Woozi bingung.

"Woozi-ya..." ucap Hoshi pelan.

"ya?" Sahut Woozi

"Aku...aku.." lanjut Hoshi terbata-bata.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Woozi bingung.

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Scoups hyung!" Ucap Hoshi cepat.

"hahahahahahaha" Woozi tiba-tiba tertawa "astaga apa yang salah denganmu? Memangnya kenapa jika aku dekat dengan Scoups hyung? Apa urusan-" Woozi tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Hoshi membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik sang main dancer.

Hanya sesaat lalu Hoshi melepaskannya. Hoshi siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Namun tidak ada. Woozi hanya terdiam sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku" ucap Woozi pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jihoon" ucap Hoshi "aku sangat menyukaimu" lanjutnya. Woozi hanya diam terpaku atas pengakuan Hoshi.

"Aku melakukan itu karna Scoups hyung selalu bisa membuatmu tertawa" Hoshi menatap bibir Woozi "dia juga selalu mendapat senyum darimu" lanjut Hoshi dengan wajah sendu "aku hanya menginginkan ini, jika kau tidak bisa tertawa saat bersamaku dan memberiku senyum. Maaf-"  
Tiba-tiba Woozi mengelus pelan pipi Hoshi lalu tersenyum. Hoshi terpaku menatap senyum Woozi.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya mulai sekarang. Setiap saat. Setiap kau menginginkannya" ucap Woozi lembut. Hoshi tersenyum girang lalu mendekap Woozi dalam pelukannya.

"Aku menyayangimu" ucap Woozi.

.

끝ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ


	2. Chapter 2

SHORTFIC

Jun x Minghao

Seventeen Couple

by Kwonhosh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minghao sedang asik membuat ramyeon. Ia memasukan mie kedalam tempat masak lalu mengaduknya perlahan.

"Ah aku lapar sekali" gumam Minghao. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan nelingkar dipinggang rampingnya membuat Minghao terkejut.

"Astaga! Yak! Bisakah kau tidak mengaggetkanku, hyung? Aku ini sedang masak" gerutu Minghao. Yang dimarahi malah tertawa pelan.

"Kau masak ramyeon?" Tanya Jun masih sambil memeluk Minghao. Minghao yang risih, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jun, namun usahanya gagal karena sudah sangat jelas Jun jauh lebih kuat dari Minghao.

"Hyung, aku sedang masak. Pergi sana" gerutu Minghao.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jun lalu mengecup bahu Minghao.

"Aku akan memasakmu juga kalau begitu" ucap Minghao asal.

"Kkk aku lapar" ucap Jun.

"Aku akan memasakanmu ramyeon tapi kau harus pergi, kau membuatku sulit bergerak. Sana pergi" ucap Minghao.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin ramyeon" Ucap Jun lalu mengecup bahu Minghao lagi.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Minghao yang sibuk mengaduk ramyeonnya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu" bisik Jun tepat ditelinga Minghao. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat wajah dan telinga Minghao memerah dan entah bagaimana Minghao dapat terlepas dari pelukan Jun. Ia berbalik lalu memukul kepala Jun dengan sumpit.

"A-ah sakit sakit!" Jerit Jun ketika kepalanya terus dipukuli dengan sumpit Minghao.

"Katakan sekali lagi, aku akan memasakmu, hyung!" Gerutu Minghao lalu berhenti memukul Jun.

"Kkk tapi wajahmu merah" goda Jun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yak! Hentikan!" Ucap Minghao. Lalu dengan cepat Jun berlari untuk menghindari kemarahan Minghao.

"Buatkan aku ramyeon, atau aku benar-benar akan memakanmu! Hahahaha" ucap Jun dari ruang tengah.

"Aishh Jun hyung itu benar-benar" gerutu Minghao sambil mengipas-ngipas pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

The end kkk


	3. Chapter 3

SHORTFIC SOONHOON

Main cast : Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung masih setia mengikuti pelajaran Biologi, namun arah pandangnya yang tidak setia. Han saem bagaikan alat peraga laboraturium saja bagi Soonyoung. Matanya terus terfokus pada sosok ketua kelas yang sedang konsentrasi mencatat hal-hal penting pada bukunya.

"Hei bodoh, Han saem akan menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan jika kau tidak memperhatikannya" bisik Jun, teman sebangku Soonyoung. Soonyoung menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali memperhatikan sang ketua kelas.

"Entah bagaimana caranya tapi hanya berkedip saja aku semakin menyukainya." Gumam Soonyoung. Jun menyentak lengan Soonyoung ketika Han saem menangkap basah Soonyoung yang tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, coba kau jelaskan apa yang baru aku tulis disini" Ucap Ham saem. Soonyoung tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil berusaha berpikir.

"Keluar. Sekarang!" Tegas sang guru Biologi dengan penuh penekanan. Soonyoung berjalan keluar dari kelas, sebelumnya ia melirik sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sedari tadi. Sosok itu berkedip beberapa kali saat mata mereka bertemu lalu kembali menulis.

Sementara itu Jun menatap malas pada teman sebangkunya. Soonyoung sudah berada diluar kelas sekarang. Jun mencuri kesempatan saat Han saem sedang sibuk mencatat di papan tulis. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk Soonyoung, kemudian kembali belajar.

Diluar kelas, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang terkena hukuman, dengan wajahnya yang bagai tanpa dosa ia bersiul kemudian merogoh ponsel dari kantung celananya ketika dirasa ponsel itu bergetar.

Jun-keparat-hui: Aku berani jamin 100% kau bahkan tidak menyesal dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Soonyoung mengetik pesan balasan pada Junhui kemudian duduk di tangan menuju atap sekolah. Soonyoung yang tidak tau harus melakukan apa akhirnya memiliki ide. Ia mengetik pesan kemudian mulai menghitung mundur.

Ia menatap ponselnya yang bergetar, seseorang meneleponnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya.

"Hyung" ucap Soonyoung.

"Ada apa, Soonyoung?" Jawab Si penelepon.

"Hyung, apa kau masih ada kelas?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Hyung, tolong belikan aku Choco Lava Cake" pinta Soonyoung.

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu sambungan telepon terputus. Soonyoung menatap nanar ponselnya. Lalu menggerutu tentang betapa kejam hyungnya. Salahkan dirinya sendiri. Kau tau, Soonyoung sudah minta dibelikan Choco Lava Cake hampir 9 kali dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Jisoo mungkin orang baik namun keuangan seseorang tentu tidak selalu baik bukan.

Kembali pada Soonyoung yang saat ini mengintip dari balik jendela. Terlihat aneh bukan? Seorang siswa mengintip ke kelasnya sendiri. Pemandangan ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Bahkan siswa tingkat satu, Boo Seungkwan, akan selalu mencibir betapa bodoh seniornya itu karena sering dikeluarkan dari kelas. Soonyoung mengamati Jihoon yang sedang menulis. Soonyoung membayangkan berapa buku tulis yang Jihoon habiskan dalam satu semester jika anak itu terus menyalin apa saja yang diucapkan guru mereka. Soonyoung meringis. Dalam satu semester saja belum tentu bukunya terisi sampai setengah. Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan sengaja mendorong bahu Soonyoung pelan membuat laki-laki berambut blond itu menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?" Tanya orang itu lalu menenggak minuman mineral ditangannya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau sedang kelas olahraga dan hari ini...sepak bola?" Ucap Soonyoung sembari meneliti penampilan lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Maksudku dibagian sepak bolanya" tanya orang itu bingung.

"Kau hanya akan berkeringat sebanyak ini kalau berhubungan dengan bola. Yaa kecuali kau sudah berani mengajak Wonwoo bercinta, kupikir itu mungkin" Jawab Soonyoung asal. Mingyu tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Apa kau gila?!" Gerutu Mingyu. "Kami tidak berkencan, setidaknya belum" lanjutnya. Soonyoung tidak peduli, ia kembali memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang menggigiti ujung pensilnya.

"Jika aku mati nanti, akan kupastikan aku bereinkarnasi menjadi sebuah pensil" gumam Soonyoung. Mingyu berdecak menanggapi ucapan bodoh seniornya.

"Kim Mingyu, ayo ganti baju!" Panggil, Minghao, salah satu teman sekelas Mingyu. Mingyu menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi dan Junghan hyung bilang kita latihan sepulang sekolah" Ucap Mingyu mengingatkan. Soonyoung menoleh namun bukan pada Mingyu tapi pada Minghao yang berdiri diujung koridor. Ia melempar wink pada laki-laki berdarah Cina itu. Minghao memutar bola matanya malas lalu pergi bersama Mingyu.

Minghao dan Soonyoung pernah berkencan sekitar setahun yang lalu. Namun akhirnya keduanya memutuskan menjadi teman, tidak lebih. Saat ini Minghao tengah dekat dengan sahabat Soonyoung, Junhui. Namun karena memang Soonyoung mempunyai gen 'menyebalkan' sejak ia lahir, ia sering menceritakan kebiasaan buruk Jun pada Minghao. Mulai dari kebiasaan Jun yang suka mendengkur dengan mata setengah terbuka sampai hal-hal berbau intim. Mulutnya seperti ahjumma penggosip. Namun seburuk apapun Soonyoung, Junhui akan selalu bersama teman-keparat-nya itu. Mereka seperti punya ikatan hingga selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama sejak disekolah dasar.

Bel berbunyi, bel yang menandai berakhirnya penyiksaan-sebelum-kiamat-sebenarnya (setidaknya begitulah menurut Soonyoung). Soonyoung masuk ke dalam kelas setelah Han saem keluar. Ia menghampiri Jun yang sedang membuka kotak makan siangnya.

"Kau bawa apa?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil membuka kotak makan siangnya sendiri.

"Sushi" Jawab Junhui. Soonyoung dengan cepat menoleh lalu mengambil kotak makan siang Junhui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan!" Gerutu Junhui ketika Soonyoung berjalan menuju tempat duduk si ketua kelas.

"Jihoon-ah, apa kau mau mencoba makan siangku?" Tanya Soonyoung lalu menyodorkan kotak makan siang -Junhui- nya. Jihoon berkedip sesaat lalu memakan satu diantaranya. Ia tersenyum membuat matanya terlihat tenggelam.

"Rasanya enak" Ucap Jihoon. "Terima kasih" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan membuatkan lebih banyak untukmu" Ucap Soonyoung lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Junhui dengan cepat mangambil kotak makannya lalu memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan sendok.

"Berkorbanlah sedikit demi sahabatmu, Junhui" gerutu Soonyoung sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Didalam sushi itu ada ikan salmonnya!" Ucap Junhui kesal. Soonyoung membulatkan matanya, hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak-" Soonyoung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mendengar seseorang berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kelas.

"Sana ikuti dia!" Ucap Junhui panik lalu dengan terburu-buru Soonyoung mengikuti Jihoon yang sudah pasti pergi ke toilet.

Junhui dan Soonyoung tau bahwa Jihoon punya alergi terhadap daging ikan salmon (mereka berada disekolah yang sama saat sekolah dasar). Ia akan muntah hingga kemungkinan paling buruk ia bisa pingsan. Soonyoung sampai ditoilet dan mendapati Jihoon sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon lalu memijit tengkuk laki-laki berkulit putih itu. Setelah beberapa saat Jihoon terlihat lemas, ia membersihkan mulutnya lalu bersandar pada dinding.

"Jihoon maafkan aku, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bermak-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Soonyoung" Ucapnya pelan, Jihoon berusaha berjalan namun ia terhuyung. Beruntung, Soonyoung dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan" Ucap Soonyoung sambil membantu Jihoon berjalan.

"Terima kasih" Gumam Jihoon.

"Tidak, aku minta maaf" Jawab Soonyoung.

Percayalah, berjalan di koridor sekolah disaat istirahat makan siang dengan membawa salah satu siswa terkenal disekolahmu bukan hal yang bagus. Di sepanjang koridor, siswa SMA Namyang terus menanyai Jihoon yang wajahnya sangat pucat dan melempar tatapan mengintimidasi pada Soonyoung. Jeon Wonwoo, salah satu sahabat dan teman satu club Jihoon, menghadang jalan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jihoon? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Wonwoo bertubi, lalu melirik tajam Soonyoung. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Kwon Soonyoung?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Ayo, Soonyoung" ucap Jihoon pelan lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Soonyoung melirik Wonwoo sesaat kemudian bergegas.

Mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan. Jihoon berbaring di salah satu ranjang lalu selanjutnya ditangani oleh petugas kesehatan.

"Soonyoung, kembalilah ke kelas" Ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung mengangguk lemas lalu pergi.

Soonyoung berjalan gontai dikoridor. Ia merasa bersalah pada Jihoon. Kalau saja ia mendengarkan Junhui, pasti laki-laki bersurai merah muda itu tidak akan sakit karenanya. Soonyoung sampai dikelas dan Junhui segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junhui.

"Apa yang aku lakukan" gumam Soonyoung. Junhui menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah. Antarkan Jihoon pulang, aku akan katakan pada Junghan hyung supaya hari ini kau tidak latihan" ucap Junhui. Soonyoung mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung duduk tidak tenang dikursinya. Terisa 10 menit lagi sebelum bel pulang sekolah. Ia terus melirik jam tangannya lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja.

"Kwon Soonyoung, berhentilah melakukan itu, kau mengangguku" gerutu Junhui.

"Kenapa belnya belum berbunyi" gumam Soonyoung.

Tepat setelah Soonyoung mengatakan itu, bel berbunyi. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu membereskan barang-barang Jihoon. Ia membawa tasnya dan tas Jihoon setelah itu berpamitan pada Junhui kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Soonyoung melihat Jihoon berjalan dikoridor lalu dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Oh Soonyoung, kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Jihoon balik, lalu melihat tasnya yang dibawa Soonyoung. "Kau membawa tasku?"

"Ah iya, aku berencana mengantarmu pulang" Jawab Soonyoung. Jihoon tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan" Ucap Jihoon lalu bermaksud mengambil tasnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu"

Perpustakaan luas itu terlihat sangat sepi. Jihoon mulai mencari buku-buku yang ia butuhkan. Soonyoung dengan setia mengikuti Jihoon tanpa berniat mengambil salah satu buku untuk ia baca. Percayalah, perpustakaan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi selama bersekolah di SMA Namyang. Ini kali pertama. Jihoon mendapat 3 buah buku lalu duduk di antara rak terbesar diperpustakaan. Soonyoung mengernyit namun ikut duduk.

"Jika kau ingin menanyakan kenapa aku duduk disini, jawabannya adalah tempat ini dekat dengan penghangat ruangan" Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum lalu mulai membaca. Soonyoung mengangguk karena apa yang Jihoon katakan memang benar. Penghangat ruangan berada tepat didepan Jihoon. Soonyoung pun mulai menyibukan dirinya. Ia mendengarkan lagu dengan eraphone lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak dibelakangnya. Jihoon masih sibuk membaca sambil mencatat beberapa hal penting. Soonyoung merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya lalu tanpa sadar ia mulai terlelap. Jihoon menoleh karena merasa sesuatu menimpa bahunya. Ia tersenyum mendapati Soonyoung tertidur dengan bersandar pada bahunya.

"Soonyoung" panggil Jihoon sambil menepuk pipi Soonyoung. Tak butuh waktu lama, Soonyoung pun bangun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil melepas earphonenya. Jihoon mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Jihoon lalu berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Soonyoung dan dengan senang hati Soonyoung menerimanya. Mereka pun bergegas pulang sampai ketika Jihoon memutar kenop pintu, pintu itu terkunci.

"Terkunci" gumam Jihoon.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya kita keluar?!" Ucap Soonyoung panik.

"Tenanglah, aku membawa kunci duplikat. Aku juga penjaga perpustakaan" Ucap Jihoon menenangkan. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan benar saja ia memiliki kunci perpustakaan.

"Kau memang malaikat penyelamat, Jihoon" Ucap Soonyoung.

"Kau berlebihan, Soonyoung" Jawab Jihoon sambil tertawa.

Mereka pun berhasil keluar namun mereka terlihat waspada, takut-takut jika bertemu dengan penjaga sekolah atau mereka akan mendapat hukuman karena masih berada disekolah selarut ini. Jika hanya Jihoon atau Soonyoung saja mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah namun situasinya mereka berdua. Akan menjadi masalah besar jika mereka tertangkap berdua selarut ini. Beberapa tahun lalu, sekolah mereka menangkap 4 orang siswa dimalam hari yang ternyata sedang bertransaksi jual beli narkoba. Mulai saat itu, siswa dilarang berkeliaran didala sekolah diatas jam 9 malam.

"Jihoon, pelankan suara langkahmu. Jangan sampai Pak Kim tau kita masih berada disekolah" Ucap Soonyoung mengingatkan.

"Aku tau, Soonyoung" jawab Jihoon setengah berbisik.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan perlahan. Berusaha meminimalisir suara langkah kaki mereka. Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki lain terdengar disertai dengan cahaya yang sepertinya adalah cahaya lampu senter dari arah kanan mereka. Jihoon dengan cepat menarik tangan Soonyoung menjauh dan masuk kedalam ruang sempit, tempat menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan sekolah.

"Sepertinya aku melihat orang disini" gumam Pak Kim lalu mulai meneliti tempat itu.

Jihoon bersandar pada pintu dengan Soonyoung berada di depannya. Disana memang gelap namun Jihoon dapat memastikan bahwa Soonyoung berkeringat dingin. Ia dapat merasakannya, merasakan dingin dari tubuh Soonyoung. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Soonyoung (jangan tanyakan bagaimana ia melakukannya, insting seorang Lee Jihoon bahkan bisa mendeteksi kedatangan Han saem tanpa meleset). Tangan Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon dipipinya.

"Kau dingin" bisik Jihoon.

"Aku phobia" Balas Soonyoung hampir tidak terdengar.

Suara langkah kaki Pak Kim terdengar menjauh, Jihoon mengintip dan memastikan keadaan aman lalu menarik keluar Soonyoung yang mungkin saja pingsan dalam waktu dekat.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau berkeringat dengan tubuh dingin" Ucap Jihoon terkejut melihat Soonyoung berkeringat. Jihoon menebak, kemeja Soonyoung pastilah basah.

"Aku phobia pada gelap dan tempat sempit" Jawab Soonyoung setengah berbisik. Jihoon menarik tangannya lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Soonyoung tersenyum geli melihat Jihoon terus menarik tangannya menuju halte bus. Mereka sampai dan menunggu bus sembari duduk beristirahat.

"Sulit dipercaya beberapa jam lalu kau sepucat mayat dan hampir pingsan" Ucap Soonyoung sambil tertawa pelan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" gerutu Jihoon. Soonyoung tertawa lebih keras lalu mengusak surai merah muda sang ketua kelas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ucap Soonyoung setelah berhasil menetralkan tawanya.

"Sepertinya kau yang lebih butuh diantar, Tuan Kwon" Jawab Jihoon meledek. Soonyoung mencubit pipi Jihoon membuat Jihoon mengaduh karena pipinya memerah. Soonyoung kemudian menarik tangan Jihoon ketika bus menuju rumah Jihoon sampai. Bus terlihat sepi karena malam semakin larut. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang. Jihoon duduk didekat jendela dan Soonyoung duduk disampingnya. Mereka duduk dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Tak terasa mereka sampai di halte bus tujuan Jihoon. Jihoon dan Soonyoung berjalan menuju rumah Jihoon.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, Soonyoung" Ucap Jihoon sambil menyikut lengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Ini terlalu larut untukmu pulang sendirian" Ucap Soonyoung.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kwon Soonyoung" gerutu Jihoon.

"Rumahmu... yang satu itu kan?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menunjuk salah satu rumah bercat biru didepan mereka. Jihoon mengangguk. Soonyoung pernah melewati rumah Jihoon saat bersepeda dengan teman-temannya, beberapa tahun lalu, jadi ia sedikit lupa letak pasti rumah Jihoon. Mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Jihoon.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menemaniku diperpustakaan dan mengantarku pulang" Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum dan lagi lagi menampilkan eye smile yang membuat Soonyoung semakin menyukainya.

"Terimakasih menyelamatkan kita dari Pak Kim dan maaf untuk bagian salmonnya" Ucap Soonyoung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oppa? Kau sudah pulang?" Seorang anak perempuan dengan piyama biru muda keluar dari pintu rumah sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Jihyun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Jihoon balik sambil merapihkan rambut adiknya. Jihyun menatap Soonyoung yang sedari tadi diam. Ia tersenyum dan menampilkan eye smile pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung berumpah kalau saja ia bukan siswa SMA, ia pasti sudah menculik kakak beradik di depannya sekarang juga.

"Oh, Hoshi oppa? Bukankan ini Hoshi oppa yang oppa ceritakan?" Tanya Jihyun pada Jihoon. Jihoon dengan cepat menutup mulut adiknya.

"Itu kan nama kecilku" Gumam Soonyoung.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Junhui" Ucap Jihoon menjelaskan. Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. Jihyun berhasil melepaskan diri dari Jihoon lalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung semakin ingin menculiknya.

"Hoshi oppa, kau kah itu? Aku melihat foto oppa di kamar Jihoon oppa. Oppa ternyata lebih tampan dari foto yang aku lihat" celoteh Jihyun. Soonyoung menggendong tubuh kecil Jihyun.

"Aku memang tampan, anak manis. Dan sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu" Ucap Soonyoung dengan suara berwibawa yang dibuat-buat. Jihyun tertawa lalu dengan cepat mengecup pipi Soonyoung.

"Pangeran oppa, aku harus tidur sekarang. Bisa turunkan aku?" Ucap Jihyun sambil tersenyum. Soonyoung pun menurunkan Jihyun.

"Selamat malam, tuan putri" Ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum. Jihyun pun kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Maafkan adikku" ucap Jihoon. "Terkadang dia memang berlebihan" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, sungguh, adikmu menggemaskan" Jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi...sampai jumpa besok?" Ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah, selamat malam!" Ucap Jihoon lagi lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Soonyoung pun mulai berjalan pulang.

"Hoshi-ya!"

Soonyoung menoleh dan dengan cepat Jihoon berjinjit kemudian mengecup bibir laki-laki bermarga Kwon itu.

"Berhati-hatilah dijalan" gumam Jihoon lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang membeku. Lama ia terdiam lalu secara tiba-tiba ia melompat-lompat sambil tersenyum girang. Jihoon memperhatikannya dari balik jendela rumah sambil tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

SHORTFIC VERKWAN

Chwe Hansol x Boo Seungkwan

By. Kwonhosh

Romance and Friendship

.

.

.

. 

"Hansol, kau dimana? Cepat datang atau kita akan terlambat!"

"Hansol, dimana kotak makanku?"

"Hansol, bisa bantu aku kerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris?"

"Aku lelah, Hansol."

"Hansol, belikan aku minuman itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 02.00 p.m dan saat ini Hansol baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bergerak malas diatas ranjang besarnya, tidak ada niatan untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya atau menggosok gigi. Hansol berencana untuk bermalas-malasan seharian penuh, karena ini adalah hari libur. Hari Minggu. Ia benar-benar akan berlibur dengan caranya. Ia tidak ingin diganggu dan siapapun yang dengan sengaja berani mengganggu hari liburnya, ia akan-

"Hansol? Kau sudah bangun? Seungkwan datang. Ia menunggumu dibawah."

Ia akan menangis sekarang. Sungguh. Ia hanya butuh tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah satu minggu bersekolah. Namun sayang, kedatangan Seungkwan menghancurkan rencana-tidur-seharian-nya. Hansol ingin sekali bisa berteleportasi seperti kekuatan EXO Kai dalam MAMA MV, seandainya itu nyata ia ingin berteleportasi menuju tempat dimana Seungkwan tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Hansol?"

Hansol pada akhirnya bangun (tidak benar-benar bangun, hanya saja ia berjalan tapi tanpa membuka matanya) dari ranjangnya, masih terbalut piyama Toy story kesayangannya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan tak lama muncul sosok ibunya.

"Hansol, Seungkwan menunggumu dibawah."

"Iya bu, aku harus mandi-"

"Hansol!" Seungkwan muncul diantara anak dan ibu itu dengan wajahnya yang begitu cerah. "Bibi kembali ke dapur saja, biar aku bicara dengan Hansol."

"Baiklah." Lalu ibu Hansol kembali dengan rutinitasnya, memasak.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Hansol dengan enggan membukakan pintu untuk Seungkwan dan dengan senang hati Seungkwan masuk lalu berbaring diatas ranjang Hansol.

"Aku hanya ingin kesini saja, memang tidak boleh?"

"Terserah. Aku ingin mandi, kau tunggu disini." Hansol mengambil handuknya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Hanya 15 menit yang ia butuhkan untuk membersihkan diri. Ia menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk lalu mendapati Seungkwan tengah bermain dengan laptopnya. Awalnya ia tidak peduli namun setelah tau apa yang Seungkwan lakukan ia segera merebut paksa laptopnya.

"Wah kau punya koleksi video porno?" Seungkwan menatap Hansol yang sedang mengecek video-video berharganya dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Hansol yang jatuh lemas. "Itu tidak baik Hansol. Jadi aku menghapus semuanya."

Hansol menghela napas. Tidak apa, ia bisa mendownload ulang, pikirnya. Seungkwan kembali berbaring diranjangnya. Berguling ke kanan dan kiri, membuat ranjang itu semakin berantakan.

"Hansol, ayo temani aku berbelanja."

"Aku lelah, ajak Chan saja."

"Kau kenapa? Ayolah, ini tidak akan lama."

Dan yang terjadi adalah Hansol yang menyesal atas jawaban 'ya' yang ia lontarkan saat mereka berada dirumah. Ini sudah hampir 3 jam, dan Seungkwan belum juga berniat pulang. Hansol menghela napas sembari menatap barang hasul belanja Seungkwan. Entah ia terlalu penurut atau mungkin bodoh, tapi ia merasa dirinya aneh karena selalu mengiyakan permintaan Seungkwan yang jelas-jelas 'merugikannya'.

"Hansol, bagaimana dengan kemeja ini? Apa kelihatan bagus?"

"Ya"

"Apa kemeja dan celana ini terlihst cocok jika digunakan bersamaan?"

"Hmm"

"Sepatu ini terlihat bagus, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya"

"Hansol, jam tangan ini terlihat sangat bagus. Bukankah begitu?"

"Hansol"

"Hansol"

"Hansol"

.

.

.

.

Hansol dan Seungkwan duduk di dalam salah satu cafe di mall tersebut. Hansol tengah menyeruput minuman sementara Seungkwan sibuk dengan belanjaannya. Hansol sedang mencharge tubuhnya yang lowbat akibat 'berkeliling ria' bersama Seungkwan. Hasil kegiatan mereka hari ini adalah 16 kantung belanja yang isinya mulai dari kemeja, kaus, celana, jam tangan, topi, hingga headphone. Begitu banyak hingga Hansol pikir Seungkwan akan membeli semua barang di mall ini hingga semua toko kehabisan stock dan tutup.

"Hansol, ayo pulang. Kita harus mengerjakan tugas." "Ah ya, tolong bawa tasku ya, bahu kiriku terkilir saat aku jatuh di kamar mandi tadi pagi."

Seungkwan berjalan meninggalkan Hansol (yang sudah memakai tas Seungkwan) dan barang-barang belanjaannya. Hansol mungkin sudah gila karena berharap EXO Kai mau membagi sedikit kekuatannya untuk berteleportasi. Dengan malas Hansol membawa barang-barang itu bersamanya sementara Seungkwan berjalan di depannya sambil sesekali bersenandung. Hansol memikirkan sebuah ide, ide untuk lolos dari barang-barang milik Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan, aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi. Kau tunggu disini."

"Baiklah, cepat kembali!" Dan tepat setelah itu Hansol bergegas pergi. "...aku merasa tubuhku mulai demam." Seungkwan memperhatikan Hansol yang berlari semakin jauh.

Hansol sendiri seperti burung yang lepas dari sangkar, ia segera keluar dari mall besar itu lewat pintu lain, yang jelas tidak bertemu dengan Seungkwan. Setelah itu ia pulang menggunakan taxi.

"Akhirnya, aku bebas."

Hansol tersenyum senang setelah lolos dari jerat Seungkwan. Setelah 20menit, ia sampai dirumah. Ketika turun dari taxi, udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya, Hansol menggosok tangannya mencari kehangatan lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dimana Seungkwan?" Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam bertanya pada Hansol yang bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sudah pulang, bu."

Hansol berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Melepas rasa lelah setelah seharian menemani Seungkwan berbelanja. Karena begitu lelahnya, ia pun jatuh terlelap. Hansol terbangun kembali setelah pukul 09.30 p.m. ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan bersiap untuk tidur kembali namun ia urungkan setelah melihat tas Seungkwan yang ia bawa.

"Aku penasaran isinya."

Hansol menghampiri tas itu lalu membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya. Hanya berisi dompet, ponsel, ipad dan sebuah note kecil. Hansol kembali memasukan barang-barang tersebut ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Hansol sampai di sekolah dan duduk dibangkunya, Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari mendengarkan lagu dengan i-podnya. Tak lama Chan, teman sebangkunya, datang. Chan menyikut lengan Hansol, membuat laki-laki dengan wajah western itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana Seungkwan?"

"Ia tidak memintaku untuk mengemputnya."

"Wah tumben sekali, kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, itu karena-" Hansol ingat. Ponsel Seungkwan ada padanya, jelas saja Seungkwan tidak memintanya untuk menjemputnya seperti biasa.

"Hansol!" Hansol menoleh pada sumber suara, ternyata Dahyun, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Dahyun menghampiri meja Hansol dan Chan. "Hey, apa yang terjadi pada Seungkwan? Dia tidak masuk sekolah."

"Ti-tidak masuk sekolah?" Chan bersuara. "Wah, ini pertama kalinya. Bahkan jika sakit anak itu akan tetap masuk."

"Kau tau darimana, Dahyun?" Suara Hansol mulai bergetar. Penyesalan menyergap pikirannya. Ia ingat betul, dompet dan ponsel Seungkwan ada padanya. Semalam udara begitu dingin. Dan. Dan ia meninggalkan Seungkwan sendirian. Hansol yakin Seungkwan tidak membawa uang sepeserpun karena sudah jelas, Hansol membawa semua barang Seungkwan ditasnya.

"Aku bertemu Jisoo sunbae dan ia bilang, semalam ia bertemu Seungkwan yang duduk dihalte mall. Dan kalian tau? Seungkwan sepertinya terkena hippotermia. Semalam udara mencapai -15 derajat celcius. Ugh, aku pasti mati kedinginan kalau duduk dihalte tanpa mantel selama 2 jam."

Tiba-tiba hansol berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan membawa serta tasnya. Ia berlari keluar sekolah, tepat setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia tiba di rumah Seungkwan, Hansol mengatur napasnya lalu menatap rumah bercat biru laut yang nampak sepi itu. Hansol menekan bel rumah dan tak lama seorang wanita cantik kekuar dari rumah itu, wanita itu tersenyum pada Hansol dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Seungmi noona."

"Selamat pagi, Hansol. Maaf tapi Seungkwan sedang sakit jadi ia tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah hari ini."

"Aku kesini untuk menjenguk Seungkwan, Noona." Jawab Hansol. Seungmi memperhatikan penampilan Hansol. Anak itu memakai seragam. "Ugh aku membolos." Seungmi tersenyum geli menatap Hansol lalu mengusak surai cokelat Hansol.

"Naiklah. Seungkwan ada dikamarnya." Hansol kemudian bergegas menuju kamar Seungkwan. Pintu kamar ia ketuk terlebih dahulu lalu perlahan masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal, menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Hansol menghampiri Seungkwan lalu duduk diatas ranjang itu. Merasa ranjangnya bergerak, Seungkwan pun terbangun.

"Hei, selamat pagi." Sapa Hansol kikuk. Ia siap jika Seungkwan ingin mencekiknya sekarang. Siapa yang tidak marah jika berada diposisi Seungkwan.

"Hei" Balas Seungkwan dengan suara seraknya. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga hanya matanya saja yang dapat dilihat Hansol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hansol kembali bertanya. Khawatir, sedih dan menyesal berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Semalam rasanya begitu dingin, sekarang rasanya panas. Entahlah." Racau Seungkwan kemudian terkekeh pelan. Hansol menyentuh kening Seungkwan. Panas.

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan."

"Hmm sebenarnya aku agak haus."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Hansol bergegas pergi dan tak lama ia kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi air dan semangkuk bubur. "Ini air untukmu." Seungkwan kemudian duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Hansol dapat melihat wajah pucat Seungkwan. Ia bersumpah baru kali ini Seungkwan terlihat begitu lemah. Hansol semakin menyesal.

"Hansol." Seungkwan bergumam, "kau bawa ponselku?" Hansol menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia menyibukan diri dengan bubur ditangannya.

"Ayo sarapan." Hansol menyuapkan bubur ditangannya dan kemudian Seungkwan memakannya. "Seungkwan, semalam-"

"Aku minta maaf. Pasti kau begitu lelah. Maaf ya Hansol." Seungkwan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, menatap Hansol. Hansol meletakan bubur ditangannya pada meja nakas lalu kemudian memeluk Seungkwan.

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf. Aku yang membuatmu sakit. Aku meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menunggu. Maafkan aku Seungkwan." Hansol mungkin akan menangis namun ia menahannya. Seungkwan balas memeluk Hansol, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula kau pergi karena kelelahan menemaniku." Ucap Seungkwan kemudian terkekeh. Keduanya melepas pelukan itu. Hansol menatap Seungkwan yang tersenyum, sayang tidak secerah biasanya karena wajah Seungkwan yang pucat. "Ah ya, selamat ulang tahun!" Pekik Seungkwan.

"Oh? Aku hampir melupakannya. Terima kasih."

"Kau bisa ambil semua hadiahmu sekarang." Seungkwan tersenyum lalu menepuk tangannya.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Kau sudah memilih hadiahmu kemarin. Ambillah. Aku letakan disebelah meja belajarku." Hansol berjalan menuju meja belajar Seungkwan dan menemukan kantung belanja Seungkwan yang ia bawa semalam.

"Aku tidak tau harus membeli apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, jadi aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku mengajakmu dan kau bisa memilih-oh?"

"Terima kasih." Hansol memeluk erat Seungkwan dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hansol."

.

.

.

.

.  
.

[THE END]

Holaaaaaaaa setelah sekian lama gak update shortfic hoho kali ini Verkwan! Aduh couple ini paling bikin gemes wkwkwk abisan cocok banget:')) romancenya gak berasa? Shortficnya gak jelas? Oke maafkan.

Terimakasih readers! Kwonhosh terhura buat yg review shortfic-shortfic ini:')) Buat silent readers, ayolah munculkan dirimu.

REVIEW GO GO GO!


	5. Chapter 5

Shortfic

Cast : Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao

by Kwonhosh

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau, tadi Soonyoung membicarakanmu di kelas. Katanya kau menarik ata apalah itu, aku lupa."

"Soon apa?"

"Soonyoung"

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"hmm" Jun berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa tidak" Jun meniup permen karetnya hingga membentuk balon kecil.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu tidak perlu dibahas lagi, aku kan tidak kenal"

Jun memperhatikan pergerakan Minghao yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Sementara ia sendiri duduk pada salah satu bangku penonton.

"Ugh kurasa kakiku akan patah sebentar lagi." Minghao menggerutu pelan sembari terus mengepel lantai kotor dibawahnya.

"Sedikit lagi, jangan jadi lemah. Tadi kau bisa melempar bola basket kearah teman raksasamu itu sampai pingsan, masa hal kecil seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa." Kakak kelas yang juga teman serumah Minghao itu mengunyah permen karet yang sudah ia gigit sejak istirahat makan siang.

"Kau jorok, _Ge_ "

"Kau mau? Aku masih punya satu." Jun menunjukan satu bungkus permen karet di tangannya.

"Tidak."

Minghao kembali mengepel lantai. Ia bergerak lebih cepat karena hari mulai malam. Ia berusaha bergerak lebih cepat tapi kaki dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Salahnya yang dengan sengaja melempar bola basket tepat mengenai kepala Kim Mingyu, rivalnya, hingga bocah raksasa itu pingsan saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Akibatnya ia diberi hukuman untuk membersihkan lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya setelah sekolah berakhir. Ia punya dendam pribadi pada Mingyu yang berhubungan dengan eksistensinya sebagai juara pertama di angkatannya. Entahlah. Hanya ia dan Mingyu yang tau masalah sebenarnya.

Minghao sudah selesai. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia berbaring diatas lantai yang mulai mengering. Memejamkan mata sesaat untuk melepas penat. Jun ang dari tadi asik dengan kegiatan bermain psp-nya pun akhirnya mendekati Minghao.

"Mau pulang?"

"Nanti" Suara Minghao hampir berbisik.

Jun pun ikut berbaring, setelah sebelumnya menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan kepala Minghao dan tangan kanannya ia jadikan bantalan bagi kepalanya sendiri. Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga suara dengkuran halus Minghao terdengar. Jun tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tidur disini" Jun bergumam.

Minghao tidur pulas, Jun tau. Perlahan bocah bermarga Xu itu menyamankan dirinya, mencari kehangatan dengan merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak kelas. Tidak masalah bagi Jun. Sungguh. Ia justru menikmatinya.

Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu di sebuah rumah makan di daerah Incheon, Jun memang punya ketertarikan yang menurutnya aneh pada Minghao. Minghao punya beberapa sifat yang Jun sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu suka namun itu malah menjadi daya tarik Minghao.

Minghao anak yang cuek. Benar-benar cuek secara harfiah dan Jun rasa ini sudah sangat melekat pada Minghao. Minghao cenderung tidak peduli pada orang lain, bukan sombong atau apa tapi memang ia tidak suka mencampuri apa yang bukan menjadi urusannya.

Selain itu, Minghao ambisius. Sejak awal ia pindah ke Korea dan masuk sekolah menengah atas ia memang terkenal sebagai murid yang cerdas. Beberapa olimpiade sudah ia ikuti dan hampir tidak pernah kalah. Namun karena kehadiran Kim Mingyu, murid pindahan dari Anyang, Minghao merasa tersaingi. Mingyu murid pintar yang mencetak banyak prestasi di sekolah asalnya. Buktinya saja ia berada diurutan kedua, setelah Minghao, di semester pertama setelah ia pindah ke sekolah mereka. Inilah yang membuat muncul rasa tidak suka dari Minghao dan jika ia tidak menyukai seseorang ia akan dengan mudah mengekspresikan rasa tidak sukanya itu.

Tiba-tiba Minghao terbatuk dan membuat lamunan Jun buyar. Minghao beberapa saat terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya hingga akhirnya kembali pulas.

Minghao ambisius. Ya. Ia tidak pernah ingin kalah. Ia tidak suka menjadi nomor 2, ia adalah nomor 1 dan harus selalu begitu. Ujian tengah semester membuktikannya. Lagi-lagi Minghao keluar sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi, ia senang. Walaupun hampir selama ujian ia selalu tidur kurang dari 3 jam dan rutin nosebleeding (Jun selalu mengamuk setiap hal ini terjadi), ia tetap senang.

Hal lain yang aneh adalah sebenarnya anak ini manja. Sungguh. Minghao memang kadang terlihat dingin namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Jun. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat melihat sisi manja dari Minghao adalah Junhui. Bukan karena Jun dapat mengerti Minghao, tapi karena Minghao benar-benar menunjukannya.

"Hey bangun. Ayo pulang." Jun menepuk pipi Minghao. Minghao meracau dalam bahasa mandari yang sudah pasti dapat Jun mengerti.

"Ayo bangun." Jun kembali membangunkannya, kali ini ia menarik tangannya yang ia jadikan bantalan bagi Minghao, perlahan.

Minghao bangun. Tidak benar-benar bangun. Hanya duduk dengan mata masih terpejam. Tidak ada niatan untuk berdiri dan bergegas pulang. Jun tertawa. Ia berjalan mengambil tasnya dan tas Minghao lalu menyandangnya didepan tubuhnya. Ia kembali berjalan kearah Minghao yang belum bergerak dari posisinya sedikit pun namun matanya sudah terbuka dan menatap Jun sayu.

"Gendong aku"

"Minghao, kau ini-"

"Gendong aku, atau aku tidak akan pulang!"

"Ya sudah" Jun berbalik lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi adik kelasnya.

" _Gegeeee_ " Minghao merajuk. Jun menghela napas lalu kembali. Dasar manja, pikirnya.

"Naik" Jun berjongkok membelakangi Minghao.

"Kau yang terbaik, _Ge_!" Minghao lalu naik ke punggung Jun lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang senior.

"Kau berat, tidak diet lagi?" Jun mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Benarkah? Aku vidcall dengan ibu dan ia bilang aku terlihat semakin kurus saja. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti diet." Kepala Minghao bersandar pada bahu Jun.

"Jangan diet lagi. Tubuhmu itu hanya tinggal tulang saja."

"Aku anggap itu pujian, _Ge_ "

"Kau mau mencekikku ya?" Jun terbatuk setelahnya.

Minghao terkekeh.

"Tidurlah, akan kubangunkan jika sudah sampai dirumah."

"hmm"

Lama keduanya diam. Minghao memutuskan untuk tidur kembali dan Jun fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Minghao?"

Minghao membalas dengan "hmm"

"Kau tau? Kau itu sangat aneh."

"Ya. aku tau itu."

"Menyebalkan dan sangat manja."

Minghao lagi-lagi membalas dengan "hmm"

"Tapi ada yang lebih aneh.."

Kali ini tidak ada respon dari Minghao, Jun tebak anak itu pasti sudah tertidur.

"Aku pikir aku menyukaimu."

Jun tertawa pelan.

"Bicara apa aku ini" Gumamnya lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya agar mereka segera sampai di rumah.

Diam-diam Minghao tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end.

Find you masih diproses dan untuk baby sitter hmm banyak yg bertanya soal meanie moment dan hubungan mereka. apa hanya sebatas majikan dan baby sitter? atau akan ada kisah cintanya juga? saya sedang memproses kearah romance, semoga kalian suka nantinyaa.

Salam super, Kwonhosh.


	6. Chapter 6

Soonyoung mengoper bolanya pada Mingyu, lalu Mingyu menggiring bola hingga sampai didepan gawang lawan, Mingyu mengopernya kembali ke Soonyoung yang tidak dijaga oleh lawan kemudian ia menendang bola itu pelan kearah pojok kanan, dan masuk. Peluit pun dibunyikan, tanda permainan berakhir. Latihan hari ini selesai dan tim Jun push up 50 kali sebagai hukuman atas kekalahan mereka.

"Kau sudah lama disini?"

Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon yang duduk ditribun penonton dengan gitarnya. Jihoon sudah disana sejak 50 menit yang lalu, Soonyoung saja yang terlalu fokus bermain. Jihoon mengangguk saja sembari tangannya masih terus memetik senar gitar lalu menyusun beberapa kunci yang sekiranya pas.

"Hyung, aku duluan ya!"

Mingyu sudah menenteng tasnya bersama dengan Wonwoo disana yang memberikannya air mineral. Mereka pulang lebih dulu.

"Jihoon, kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Soonyoung menoleh lagi pada Jihoon yang masih fokus dengan gitarnya.

"Sebentar lagi, boleh?"

Jihoon merespon. Soonyoung mengiyakan saja. Kemudian laki-laki yang baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam pekat itu membereskan barang-barangnya selagi menunggu Jihoon selesai.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu"

Jihoon menoleh padanya lalu mengangguk.

Soonyoung kemudian pergi untuk mengganti bajunya. Menggantinya dengan kaus merah yang ia gulung lengannya dan jeans yang ia (sengaja) robek dibagian lutut. Rambutnya ia biarkan sedikit basah. Ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Lihat siapa orang tampan disana"

Soonyoung menyisir rambutnya kearah belakang lalu pergi dari toilet. Sembari berjalan kembali ke lapangan futsal, ia memainkan ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk, salah satunya dari Jihoon pada jam makan siang.

.

From : Ji-putih-hun

 _Aku harus pergi ke kelas tambahan Joo Saem. Aku akan ke lapangan futsal setelah itu._

 _._

Soonyoung memasukan ponselnya setelah sampai kembali di lapangan futsal. Jihoon masih disana dengan gitarnya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Jihoon menoleh lalu dengan wajah memelas ia menjawab,

"Sebentar lagi ya"

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Jihoon.

"Ya, tentu saja"

Jihoon tersenyum kemudian kembali memetik senar gitarnya, membuat sebuah alunan indah. Bukan sebuah lagu, hanya menyatukan nada-nada yang terdengar merdu.

"Bagaimana kelas tambahan dengan Joo _Saem_?"

"Menyenangkan. Joo Saem tadi mengajarkan sebuah lagu baru padaku. Permainan akustiknya memang yang paling hebat. Caranya memainkan gitar selalu membuatku iri."

Jihoon menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku tidak sempat makan"

Soonyoung terdiam lagi. Ia menatap Jihoon yang sedang memasukan gitarnya kedalam tas gitarnya.

"Mau makan sesuatu?"

Soonyoung tersenyum padanya. Jihoon terlihat berpikir sesaat lalu menjetikan jarinya setelah mendapat jawaban.

"Aku ingin tteokpokki!"

"Benarkah?"

Jihoon mengangguk bersemangat. Lalu keduanya berjalan meninggalkan lapangan futsal. Menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi karena banyak mahasiswa yang sudah pulang. Soonyoung menggamit tangan Jihoon yang dengan senang hati disambut oleh Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum pada Soonyoung, senyum yang membuat Soonyoung jatuh hati sejak mereka bertemu di hari kelulusan Seungcheol. Seungcheol adalah senior Soonyoung yang sekaligus kakak sepupu Jihoon.

"Sebentar"

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya lalu berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas. Setelah terikat rapi, ia kembali berjalan bersama Jihoon. Hingga keduanya sampai di lobby.

"Kau tunggu disini saja, aku ingin mengambil motorku"

Jihoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Soonyoung mengusak rambut laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, kemudian pergi menuju lahan parkir motor. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu membuat panggilan menggunakan earphone. Perlahan ia meninggalkan lahan parkir, memutar melewati jalan keluar lain di belakang gedung kampus.

"Soonyoung!"

"Tidak usah teriak begitu, aku pakai earphone"

"Kau dimana, bodoh?"

"Dalam perjalanan"

"Baguslah, aku pikir kau masih di kampus. Maaf setelah kelas tambahan aku pusing jadi aku langsung pulang ke rumah".

Soonyoung mendesah lega.

"Ya, aku tau" Jawab Soonyoung, "Jihoon, dia mendatangiku lagi"

"Siapa?"

"Mahluk itu"

"..."

"Jihoon? Kau disana?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Soonyoung tertawa.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan sedang dalam perjalan ke rumahmu"

"Dasar bodoh, aku khawatir tau!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jihoon"

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya"

"Awalnya aku pikir itu kau. Aku mulai sadar saat ia bilang kalau Joo _Saem_ menyenangkan dan permainan gitarnya bagus".

Terdengar suara mendengus dari seberang telepon. Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Joo _Saem_ hanya mengerti sejarah musik. Bahkan menekan tuts piano saja ia gemetaran, apalagi memetik gitar".

"Dan lagi dia bilang mau makan tteokpokki. Jihoon yang aku kenal bahkan benci mencium bau makanan pedas"

"Kau sangat mengenalku rupanya". Jihoon terkekeh di seberang sana.

Soonyoung sampai di depan rumah Jihoon dan dari motornya ia bisa melihat Jihoon yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya yang tidak jauh dari balkon.

"Bahkan kau terlihat indah dari bawah sini"

Jihoon seketika menoleh keluar balkon, disana Soonyoung melambai padanya. Jihoon segera pergi keluar rumah untuk menemui Soonyoung.

"Tamu macam apa yang datang semalam ini".

"Mulutmu itu kenapa tajam sekali sih"

Jihoon memberikan peace sign dengan cengiran. Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon lalu berusaha menggengamnya, sayangnya Jihoon menepisnya.

"Aku melakukan hal ini padanya, lalu ia balas menggengam tanganku"

Soonyoung tersenyum jahil. Lalu kembali berkata,

"Apa aku pacaran dengannya saja ya? Lagipula kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku kemarin"

Jihoon memasang wajah dinginnya kemudian mencubit pinggang Soonyoung. Yang dicubit malah tertawa sambil menahan nyeri akibat cubitan Jihoon.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani"

"Dasar kejam"

"Tapi kau menyukaiku"

"Ya, itu dia. Itu benar"

Soonyoung mengelus sayang surai Jihoon. Jihoon suka hal itu. Dibanding Seungcheol yang suka sekali mengusak rambutnya, membuatnya berantakan.

"Aku pulang ya"

"Yasudah"

Soonyoung menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu memakai helmnya sampai tangan Jihoon menahannya. Mendaratkan ciuman ringan di pipi Soonyoung.

"Jawabannya 'ya'"

Soonyoung tidak perlu penjelasan lainnya. Ia sudah sangat mengerti. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu memakai helmnya. Ia membuka kaca helm hitamnya lalu berkata,

"Selamat malam, Jihoon. Aku menyayangimu"

"Hmm aku juga"

Jihoon melempar senyum padanya. Senyum khas Lee Jihoon yang tipis tapi begitu manis. Setelah itu Soonyoung memacu kendaraannya pulang kerumah.

Di tempat lain, disebuah gedung kampus tua yang gelap, sesosok mahluk mematung di lobby gedung tersebut. Mahluk itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sampai cahaya senter penjaga gedung itu menyorotnya dari kejauhan. Merasa melihat seseorang, penjaga itu menghampirinya.

"Tadi aku melihat seseorang disini" Gumam penjaga itu, lalu tak lama hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan hawa dingin itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

 _'Soonyoung'_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Sambil menunggu Find You selesai, aku bikin fict ini di kereta waktu pulang kerumah.-. hope you guys like it hehe.


End file.
